youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LazarBeam
|username = CrushSlash |image = LazarLazar.jpg |style = Gaming |join date = July 12, 2014 |vids = 4+ |update = Weekly |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Lannan Eacott (born: ), better known online as LazarBeam, is an Australian YouTuber mostly known for his Fortnite: Battle Royale videos. He is most famous for creating Fortnite 'memes,' and somewhat less known for his Reddit reaction videos and demonetization. He also often makes Minecraft content in addition to his current uploads. He is now reacting to things due to his boredom and has done 2 Competitions which are The Best Meme and The Best TikTok. Lannan is also a member of the Australian YouTuber group Click, along with fellow YouTubers Prestige Clips, Muselk, Loserfruit, Tannar, Mrfreshasian, Bazza Gazza, and Crayator. The Click Chanel posts real-life challenges. They recently moved into a Click Office to seperate the House and recordings, lots of other people also record there (Mully, Fresh, Tannar etc.). Lannan also has a second channel called LazarLazar where he posts, quote "stuff too scuffed to be on my main channel." He is also known to have had an intense hatred of Twitch Streamers, when killed by one he is known to scream, “GOD DAMMIT!" and "STREAMER BTW!" Personal Life Lannan Eacott was born in Australia. He and his family originally lived in the countryside of Australia, the prevalence of rodents there causing him to develop fear of rodents later in life. He currently lives in Sydney with his sister. Lannan dropped out of high school at age 15 and began work as a construction worker. Lannan has recently moved out of his parents' house and into a house of his own. His sister Tannar has her own channel on which she posts vlogs, mukbangs, gaming footage, and other content. 'Willeh' is the name of Lannan's dog which he has fathered since November 2017. Lannan is also known to feature members of his family on his channel, specifically his father and nephew, Bodhi. Lannan is currently in a relationship with Ilsa Watkins, Muselk's sister. YouTuber Battle Royale Lannan participated in the $200,000 YouTuber Battle Royale run by MrBeast, being put on the Blue team along with Lachlan and Muselk who all lost after being eliminated by the Light Blue team. Games Played * Afterlife: The Game * Agar.io * Akinator * Apex Legends * Ark: Survival Evolved * BeamNG.Drive * Bear Simulator * Besiege * Call Of Duty: Black Ops 3: Zombies * Casey Powell Lacrosse 16 * ClusterTruck * Colony Survival * Crossout * Dead By Daylight * Diep.io * FaceRig * Fallout 4 * Feed And Grow * Five Nights At Freddy's 4 * Fortnite: Battle Royale * Gang Beasts * Geometry Dash * GiAnt Ant Simulator * Grand Theft Auto 5 * HandBall 16 * Happy Wheels * Hello Neighbour * Higher Lower * Hybrid Animals * Just Cause 3 * Life: The Game * Madden 16 * Madden 16: Gauntlet * Madden 16: Challenge * Madden 16: Simulation * Madden 16: Pack Opening * Madden 16: Ultimate Team * Madden 16: NFL Challenge * Madden 16: Draft Champions * Madden 16: Career Challenge * Madden 16: Ultimate Team Pack Opening * Minecraft * Mope.io * Mount Your Friends 3D * Muddy Heights * NASCAR '15: Victory Edition * NBA 2K14 * NBA 2K15 * NBA 2K16 * Next Car Game: Wreckfest * NHL 16 * Online Headball * Overwatch * Paint The Town Red * Pokémon Go * Poly Bridge * Raft * Roblox * Rocket League * Rory McIlroy PGA Tour * Simple Planes * Slither.io * Snow * Sperm Simulator 2017 * Spinz.io * Star Wars Battlefront * Stupid VR * Super Mario Maker * Super Truck * Surgeon Simulator: Inside Donald Trump DLC * Table Monster * Tasty Blue * The Impossible Game * The Sims 4 * Tom Clancy's The Division * TABS - Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Towel Required * Trackmania Turbo * Turbo Dismount * UFC 2 * Universe Sandbox 2 * Welcome to the Game * Who's Your Daddy? * Will You Press The Button? * Would You Rather? * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * Yandere Simulator Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 20, 2017 *2 million subscribers: July 11, 2018 *3 million subscribers: July 30, 2018 *4 million subscribers: August 18, 2018 *5 million subscribers: September 16, 2018 *6 million subscribers: October 23, 2018 *7 million subscribers: December 5, 2018 *8 million subscribers: January 17, 2019 *9 million subscribers: March 9, 2019 *10 million subscribers: April 23, 2019 *11 million subscribers: July 21, 2019 *12 million subscribers: November 24, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: August 30, 2018 *2 billion video views: January 29, 2019 *3 billion video views: June 19, 2019 *4 billion video views: June 20, 2019 Trivia *During a Friday Fortnite on June 28, 2019, Lannan and his duo partner Mrfreshasian has beaten famous streamer Ninja and Timthetatman.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nR1FYFXYVuM *Lannan kissed Crayator on his charity livestream for the Australian bush fires. References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views